tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
This page is a guide on how to get started in the Tekkit modpack. ---- Now under development by MinecraftRogue. ---- New World You've got Tekkit up and running and you can't wait to jump in and build all the amazing things you've seen on YouTube. You imagine quarries, digging up all the ores you'll need, huge solar arrays, powering the various engines running your machines, elaborate redstone mechanics to alter whether you want to make diamonds, gold, iron, or any other block. However, you need to start small. If you plan on doing things normally without spawning stuff in, it will take a while to get up to this 'ideal' set-up. To begin with, it's like any normal Minecraft world, punching down trees to get wood, making yourself a wooden pick, mine some stone etc. Many of Tekkit's mods are mostly used later on in the game, but there are many things you can do to start off right from the beginning. After getting a few basic supplies and some form of shelter, tree wood is a good material to start building a temporary house with. You could begin by searching the open pits for Copper, Tin, etc. Mining To start off, get the normal ores and supplies, such as Diamonds, Redstone, and maybe even some Emeralds and Gold. On the way, you'll notice a couple new ores; Copper, Tin, Nikolite, and the three types of Gems. You will need a great amount of Copper and Tin, so pick up as much of that as you can. Rubber Farms To start out with IndustrialCraft, you will need wires. For these, you will need two key ingredients: Copper and Rubber. Copper Ore is fairly common, much like coal and it comes in rather large veins. Smelt it in a furnace to get copper ingots. Once you have them, you are one step closer to starting with IndustrialCraft. To get sticky resin, you will need a Treetap and Rubber Trees. Once you have located the trees and crafted yourself a treetap, right click on the yellow spots on the Rubber trees and you will get Sticky Resin. This can then be cooked in a furnace to make rubber. It is encouraged to not cut down the rubber tree itself, but to break the leaves and take the saplings. Rubber trees will continue to produce sticky resin if not destroyed. Once you have around 15 rubber tree saplings, you can plant them and create a farm. Note: If you do decide to cut down the tree, the rubber wood can also give you extra rubber. Rubber Wood and saplings can also be converted into Rubber using an Extractor. So, you've set-up a rubber farm for a good supply of rubber and the next part will deal with building the basic machines. Making Electricity First get some rubber and some copper. But what use is that? To start making the you'll need to make Copper Cables. To make a machine block, you place Refined Iron in the crafting table like you would with a chest or furnace. Next up, you will need to make an Electronic Circuit. It's all well and good to have these great machines, but if you don't have any way of making power, they are useless. For now, we are going to make ourselves a Generator. We know about making a furnace and a machine block, but now we need RE Batteries. It may be worthwile making a few of these as they are useful for storing energy and taking it with you (10,000 EU per battery, which is 2.5x the storage capacity of a generator, which stores 4,000 EU). Simply place the generator down like you would with any other block, and put some fuel (coal, for example) in the bottom slot. This will then be burnt off into energy, which will slowly accumulate until full. Once full, it will not burn off any more fuel unless its already started burning. Place down your Extractor next to it, it will automatically drain the energy from the generator when it's being used. If you wish to use machines which are not adjacent to the generator, you will need to wire them up with cables. Remember those RE-Batteries that you made? They are also needed in another item you can make which stores power. This is called a BatBox. This can store 40,000 EU, which is 4 batteries worth! However, the Generator is behind us now. You will eventually run out of coal, and tree farms will eventually not keep up with the demand for charcoal in the generator. What we need is an alternate energy source. That's right, we're going eco-friendly! The Basic Machines Extractor These are fundamental in making some of the starter machines, such as the Extractor, which will help with rubber production, as rubber is needed much of to continue further. We know how to make treetaps, but for this you need a Machine Block and Electronic Circuit. Both of these recipes require Refined Iron, which is made by smelting iron ingots. Then add your Sticky Resin to your new Extractor and it will be able to make 3 Rubber for each Sticky Resin, instead of 1 when using a Furnace! You can also add Rubber Wood to the top slot of your extractor to get 1 rubber per rubber wood. Placing Rubber Wood into a furnace returns 1 normal wood, not Rubber. For all machines, placing a powered RE Batteries, BatPack, or LapPack, into the bottom slot will power the machine while taking energy from the batteries. But, how do we use these machines? You can't use coal as a fuel. It requires power, and we don't have any way of storing or producing electricity. So next, we need a Generator. (Alternatively you could use redstone in the bottom slot to power the machines.) Macerator The Macerator is another good early machine. This uses the same Machine Block and an Electronic Circuit. This machine is very useful for ingot production, as same ore type. Dust can then be smelted into it's accompanying ingot. Natural Energy Wind Mill A good source of natural energy (energy that is created using natural and sustainable sources) is the Wind Mill, as it is quite cheap, and produces a fair amount of energy, depending mainly on placement. The aim with a Windmill is to place it as high in the world as possible, because the amount of energy produced depends on this. The average amount of energy produced is 250 EU per day, but it could be anywhere from 0-1000 EU per day. This is then multiplied by the layer it is placed on, so at a layer 70 one Windmill would produce 17500 EU per day. But obviously you could place one up to layer 256. However, obstructions can bring the production down. Obstructions can be in a 9x9x7 area around it. Basically, the obstructions are 4 blocks off of each side except only 2 blocks off the bottom. Each obstruction takes of a multiplication of the layer by 1, so having cables connected from the bottom will reduce the layer by a minimum of 2. This means that the Windmill on layer 70 would instead produce 17000 EU. Read more into this on the Wind Mill page. Water Mill An option for a good early game source of infinite renewable power is to start the redpower mod and set up some water mills connected to a automated machine that fills buckets and sends them to the mills and brings them back to be refilled. You then need to wire them up to a storage device. Seeing as they only hold 40000 EU, you may want a few Batboxes. These require 3 RE Batteries to make, and can be used as a portable storage device for 10000 EU. Batboxes have 5 input sides for things like Wind Mills, Solar Panels and you could keep your Generator to fuel it as well. The only other side is the output side, to power your machines. To change the output side you use a Wrench. For it you will need Bronze Ingots, made by first combining 3 copper dust with 1 tin dust... ...and then smelting it in a furnace. At this low voltage stage you only need to use copper cables to wire everything up, and the only thing you need to worry about is breaking all these machines without using the Wrench (above), as you will end up with nothing (any storage) or a Machine Block (any machine). Advanced Natural Energy A higher level natural energy producer would be a Solar Panel. It requires coal dust which is obtained from Macerating Coal. Now even though a single panel only produces 13050 EU a day, multiple can be placed together without obstructing each other. The only obstruction is if any full block is above it or if it becomes night time. They can also be upgraded into Solar Arrays (Low, Medium and High Voltage), which will give 8 times more energy per tick on every tier. - 8 EU/t - 64 EU/t - 512 EU/t However for Medium Voltage Arrays and above, you will want better cables (and in turn better storage). Glass Fibre Cable is most recommended because it can carry a voltage of 512 EU/t and will only lose 1 EU every 40 blocks. They are also quite expensive, using 1 diamond for 6 of them. When using a Medium Voltage Solar Array you will need a MFE Unit minimum, which stores 600,000 EU. This needs 4 Energy Crystals to build. A High Voltage Array will require an MFS Unit (or MFSU), but this is not recommended until you have a Nuclear Reactor set-up. When you have a steady supply of energy from Solar Panels/Wind Mills, you'll want to move on to a use for the power. Electric Armor There are a variety of Utility Armors available in Tekkit. The first you will need to craft is a Solar Helmet. It produces 1 EU/t, the equivalent of one Solar Panel. It is highly useful when using an Electric Jetpack, as it charges the Jetpack faster than it uses energy, which means as long as the Solar Helmet is equipped, you can fly indefinitely during the day. The Solar Helmet will not produce EU at night. The Solar Helmet can be used to charge a BatPack, LapPack, or an Electric Jetpack. BatPack The BatPack is a portable energy device worn in the chest slot. It has a storage capacity of 60,000 EU, equal to 1.5 BatBoxes. It can be used to charge a variety of handheld Electric Tools such as the Electric Treetap, Electric Wrench, Electric Hoe, Mining Drill, and Chainsaw. LapPack The LapPack is an upgrade to the BatPack, with an energy storage capacity of 300,000 EU compared to the BatPack's 60,000, equivalent to half the storage capacity of an MFE Unit. It has the same uses as the BatPack, but with more storage. Electric Jetpack The Electric Jetpack is a simpler alternative to the fuel-powered Jetpack, using EU to propel the player into the air. It can be sufficiently powered using a Solar Helmet. Rubber Boots Rubber Boots are used to reduce falling damage, useful when using the Electric Jetpack. Rubber Boots are not powered by EU, they have durability. This means they can be placed in an Alchemical Chest containing a Talisman of Repair to automatically be repaired. Static Boots Static Boots are similar to the Solar Helmet in that they can recharge BatPacks, LapPacks, or Electric Jetpacks. however, they are much slower, producing 1 EU for every 5 blocks traveled. More helpful starter information to come! Category:Tutorials Category:Browse